


love at first thigh

by InfiniteObsession



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: Woohyun runs obstacles for a living but the greatest obstacle to his happiness might be his own self (and those goddamn running shorts)





	love at first thigh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundofkyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofkyu/gifts).



Sunggyu took another sip of his coffee (long gone cold) as he waited for the mysterious and sexy runner to make his way to across the wall-to-wall glass windows of his favorite coffee shop.

The very first time he saw the handsome man, he’d choked on his own drink. He’d been reading then but one of his classmates had accidentally turned the desk lamp on to shine right into his eyes so he’d looked away. When he was blinking, trying to get his vision to clear, strong, muscular thighs, beaded with sweat and straining with exertion had been the first things he saw. He had automatically traced up the body of the person as they jogged past, nice arms and broad shoulders, pectorals that were just peeking out of his white running shirt which was deliciously clinging to his firm body. And _that face_. He’d only gotten a glimpse of it then, but now he was sure of it. The runner had the face of a god.

He checked his watch impatiently, the man should have been there by now. He usually ran past much earlier than this. Ever since that fateful day, rain or shine, Sunggyu had a delicious little snack for his eyes at five in the afternoon. It was now 6 o’clock.

Antsy now and eager for a break from his research paper, he stretched leisurely and got up to have a smoke. He closed his eyes as he took his first long drag, imagining the mysterious man in his attire yesterday. His shorts had gotten ridiculously—and deliciously, shorter as the weeks passed. Yesterday was a fun navy blue number with neon orange stripes that brought his attention down to the damp flesh that pumped and pulsed with each step. If they had been any shorter, Sunggyu would have been able to peek the edge of the runner's finely sculpted ass.

Maybe it was just the stress and general lack of a sex life that was getting to him but the shorter the stranger's shorts got, the more vivid Sunggyu’s fantasies became. He imagined himself kneeling before the seated stranger, pressing his face right onto his broad thighs. He would have licked up along the trails of sweat, rubbed his face on the skin, enjoying the slight friction from the curly hairs that seemed to grow with wild abandon on his legs. Sunggyu saw himself, again, on his knees in a secluded running trail, greedily suckling the man's balls and pleasuring his shaft with his hands. He imagined sitting on his lap and grinding down to rub himself against the man’s naked thighs, sometimes, he turned around just to feel the stranger’s cock hard and pressing against his split.

Sunggyu sighed, trying to get a grip on himself. He opened his eyes slowly. His cigarette had died out in his hand so he flicked it into a nearby trashcan, gave himself a discreet rub and turned to go back in. Crotch still humming from the brief contact, his mouth dropped in a cliched manner as he realized his tardy running man was standing not five feet before him in what could be generously described as the shortest running gear known to man. They were cut right where his thighs met his hips and were so tight that Sunggyu doubted the man had managed to fit any kind of underwear in there.

“Hi, there.”

“Hey…” He croaked out, eyes unfortunately glued to the man’s bulging leg muscles. When he noticed a bulge… elsewhere, he snapped his gaze up. He could already feel his ears burning as he met the stranger’s eyes.

“Woohyun.” The stranger offered, lifting his arm and exposing his nearly bare side. He was wearing one of those runner tunics that were cut all the way down to his hip. It took Sunggyu an embarrassing ten seconds to realize he was going for a handshake and by then the stranger’s—Woohyun’s expression had shifted from quietly self-assured to completely smug. It shouldn’t have been an attractive look but it totally was.

“Sunggyu.” He replied, awkwardly grasping his hand for a quick shake. Woohyun’s hands were warm and soft and it took all of Sunggyu’s considerable self-control not to just yank the man closer so he could squeeze more than just his hands. “I, uh, I noticed you run here often.” His eyes involuntarily dart back down, unable to stop themselves from appreciating the glory of this man’s legs.

Woohyun’s grin could not have gotten any wider and Sunggyu feels the now familiar urge to beg the earth to just swallow him whole. “Mmm, yeah. I don’t usually stop during my runs but I felt like I needed to stretch a little.” He responded, winking. Sunggyu barely had enough time to cringe at both the wink and the greasy innuendo before Woohyun put those thighs to work.

He’d already completed a few excellent stretches when _it_ happened. They both froze as the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping filled the air. Sunggyu’s jaw dropped in shock and sympathetic mortification. He could see just the back of Woohyun’s neck turning a dangerous shade of red. Before he could stop himself, a short but loud laugh escaped from him. He watched in both despair and hilarity as Woohyun threw him an injured and agitated look before taking off, hands occupied as they struggled to keep, well, himself together as he waddled away. Sunggyu could barely shout for Woohyun to come back before the giggles overwhelmed him and in between laughs, he plotted for the next time he saw Woohyun again.

* * *

Woohyun was feeling good, feeling confident. It had taken him an hour of dawdling before he decided to just go for it and now things were going so well he could cry.

It had been precisely three weeks and four days since his coach had changed his training route and he had taken that one wrong turn that led to an extra mile and a small hill in his workout. Twenty-four days of taking the wrong route on purpose just to glimpse the attractive man who always sat by the large glass windows of the café tucked discreetly in a secluded corner of the sprawling city park.

At first, he ran to see the cute man but then he noticed how he would always shift slowly as Woohyun jogged past. Almost as if he was following Woohyun’s run, almost as if he was looking at Woohyun too. It took Woohyun three days to confirm that the serious looking hamster was ogling him.

Being the generous soul that he was, he made sure that he gave him something to look at. He’d taken to rubbing a little body oil on his legs to make sure they glistened as he jogged. He ran a little bit harder to make sure that there were beads of sweat attractively rolling down his muscled legs. He bought a few more… racy running shorts, ones he actually detested and reserved for particularly hot weather or speed training days because he always caught the breeze and popped an embarrassing boner at some point in the run. His coach called him ridiculous but didn’t care much as Woohyun was actually exceeding the minimum workout requirement.

Today, he had chosen to wear his shortest pair, ones he hadn’t worn since high school and they weren’t just short, they were tight and hugged his hips like a long lost friend. They looked like they had been sprayed on and he had barely been able to fit into them with underwear on. He considered going commando but decided against it in the end.

 _Sunggyu_. Woohyun wanted to coo at how well the name fit him. He was looking adorably flustered and was being so clumsy at masking his desires that Woohyun wanted to squeal and hug him. Instead, as his confidence grew, he decided to take things to the next level. He threw caution to the wind as he did a few lunges and then turned his back completely so Sunggyu could enjoy a nice view of his asscheeks just peeking from his shorts when he heard the sound that made his heart stop.

 _Rrrrrrrip_.

He stopped a mortified groan from coming out and tried to consider his options as he felt the telling breeze around his privates. The old shorts had ripped at the crotch seams and were basically being held together by just the elastic waistband which was so flimsy it may as well have been non existent. When he heard Sunggyu start to laugh, he chanced one last look at him before taking the most undignified run of his life. Hands desperately cupped around his front and back in an effort to preserve what was left of his modesty.

He ran to the most secluded part of the park and quickly rang his coach, feigning an injury and asking him to bring his gym bag which he had left in his usual locker. When Sungyeol got there, bag swinging carelessly from his hand before he unceremoniously tossed it at Woohyun’s feet, he raised a judgmental brow.

“Don’t ask.” Woohyun said, tearing the shorts off and putting on his jeans.

“Wasn’t gonna.” Sungyeol replied, scoffing. “Res ipsa loquitor.”

“Don’t act smart, I know you got that from helping Myungsoo run his lines.” Woohyun snaps, snatching his bag and taking the long way around the park to his car.

* * *

It was three weeks later when Woohyun decided he couldn’t _actually_ stay away. He _wanted_ to see Sunggyu again. Hell, he wanted to ask the man out. The timing could have been better, he had a ranked course run in a few weeks and Sungyeol had been locking him down in the gym. But by some miracle, he somehow manages to distract the overly passionate coach by pointing out how Dongwoo still giggled before ringing the bell, costing him precious milliseconds per obstacle. He snuck out of the training venue and ran to the park to avoid getting caught while trying to snatch his keys from the locker room.

It was exhilarating and covert enough to distract him from his jitters until he reached the threshold of the café and spied Sunggyu sitting with his back turned to the door. The table was devoid of his usual papers and Woohyun correctly assumed that this meant he was probably on break. He looked both young and old at the same time so Woohyun actually had no idea whether he was cradle snatching a college freshman or attempting to woo a post-graduate student. He wanted to find out, though. He took a deep breath and entered the café.

* * *

Sunggyu was worried. He didn’t have time to be worried three weeks ago when Woohyun stopped running past because finals season had started. Having successfully crushed said finals and submitted his thesis, he just had to wait until the results to find out if he was taking the Bar this year or not. But now, now it was his fifth visit to the café and his hoobae Sungjong told him no one had seen his running man since _that_ night. He fiddled a little with the paper bag that was sat beside him and considered just leaving them there until he needed to return to the café, whether to study for removal exams or review for the Bar. The baristas knew him well enough and liked him enough to allow it. But he wanted to see Woohyun open it. He wanted to know whether Woohyun would blush or get smug. He wanted… he wanted to see him.

Other than knowing his name and that he used to run in the park (and the color of his underwear from that night), Sunggyu knew nothing else that would help him find the—athlete? Was he an athlete? He didn’t get those muscles working out for _fun_ , did he? He looked young, too. Not young enough to be in high school, maybe a freshman in college? He was just about to give up when he heard the chimes from the door ring and Clare, the barista, yell out a greeting. Instinctively, he turned his head to see the newcomer and he felt exactly how he did that night.

Woohyun was back. Still sweaty and attractive more covered than Sunggyu had ever seen him, albeit still in workout attire (and, _wow_ , he would like to thank Under Armour for the way those compression pants hugged his thighs). There was a significant difference now from when they last met, though. Sunggyu felt like now they were on slightly equal footing. The pretty blush on Woohyun’s ears told him the man was probably still a bit shy from their last encounter. Gripping the bag, Sunggyu stood up to face him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

They grinned stupidly at each other until Clare yelled out, “So I take it you’re not here for the coffee?”

Woohyun shot her an apologetic grin and bowed slightly, “No, sorry. Maybe next time.” And somehow Sunggyu was just charmed by how warm Woohyun was being to someone he had barely even met.

“Join me?” Sunggyu asked, gesturing to his usual table. He was both surprised and disappointed when Woohyun shook his head. It must have been evident in his expression because Woohyun immediately launched into an explanation.

“I can’t, I snuck out. I need to head back right away, I just… I wanted to see you.”

“Snuck out?” Sunggyu repeated, horrified as he thought of the implications. “Hang on, you’re not _actually_ in high school are you?”

Woohyun laughed, it was a nice laugh, rich and deep but still youthful. “High school? No! I, I’m a pro athlete. I snuck out from training. I’m twenty-four.”

“Oh, you’re younger than me.” Sunggyu said, happy that that mystery was solved.

“Should I call you ‘hyung’ then?” Woohyun asked. “Is that too forward?”

“Well, I mean, we’re not exactly strangers.” Sunggyu teased, just to try and see the younger man’s reaction.

He was pleasantly surprised when Woohyun looked abashed for a split second before he threw Sunggyu his own teasing look. “No, I guess hyung is pretty familiar with me by now.”

It was Sunggyu’s turn to blush and he wondered just how often and how exactly he and Woohyun could get under each others’ skin like this. He looked forward to it.

“I’d like to get to know hyung better, though.” Woohyun said softly, eyes pleading a little. Sunggyu had never been fond of puppies, he was much too afraid of them but damn. Now he understood the term puppy dog eyes completely.

He nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. “Give me your number, I’ll call you.” He watched as Woohyun inputted his details and then held the phone out at an angle to take a picture to go into his contact card. _Cute_.

“Call me soon?” Woohyun said, returning the phone. Already backing away slowly.

“Eung.”

Woohyun was just about to reach for the door, waving cutely at Clare who watched their whole exchange openly and without shame, when Sunggyu remembered about the package in his hand. “Wait! This is for you!”

Woohyun inspected the brown paper bag suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Something useful.” Sunggyu quipped, pushing the athlete bodily out the door. If he had to look at Woohyun’s suspicious pouting for any longer, he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

Sunggyu watched as the younger man walked away, rifling through the paper bag. When he finally fished out its contents, he stopped in his tracks. Sunggyu watched as Woohyun did an exaggerated turn, holding up the brand new running shorts for all the world to see. The handsome man had his head thrown back laughing, a laugh so loud and full of joy that Sunggyu could hear it through the glass. Still clutching the shorts tightly to one hand, Sunggyu watched in horror and fascination as Woohyun unashamedly started throwing him big hearts like what he saw idols doing on television sometimes. Sunggyu threw his hands up in a gesture for Woohyun to leave but he had the biggest smile on his face. The smile stayed on all night.

* * *

It was three weeks later and seven hours until his graduation ceremony when Sunggyu got to see what exactly Woohyun did for a living. He watched in awe as athletes did quick, short runs on each obstacle before the event started. Extremely fit men and women tackled each course with ferocity and determination, muscles rippling with effort and strength.

“You mean… you mean I get to watch you do _that_?” He asked, gulping down the rest of his water as he watched one of the men go through an obstacle where he had to wrap his legs around a sandbag and maneuver on to the next.

“Yep.” Woohyun replied mischievously, hand pressed suggestively into his lower back. “Maybe tonight, I can watch _you_ do something like that.”

He and Woohyun had already been rather intimate the past few weeks. But this time, without even being touched properly, Sunggyu knew he was well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my oomf, Clare, the nosy barista, for all the encouragement and the cutest title I've ever used! You are beautiful both inside and out and I really hope this makes you laugh often and authentically. <3


End file.
